


Essays and Confessions

by Dragon_Princess



Category: Adventures in Babysitting (2016)
Genre: Babysitters in Love, College Essay Writing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Princess/pseuds/Dragon_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola is applying to art school and must write an essay. She's not looking forward to it and Jenny offers to help her. The way in which Jenny helps is not what she was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essays and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story at midnight just hours after the movie premiered. I'm not saying it's my best work, but I do hope you enjoy it!

"So the the prompt for your essay is: 'Describe a day that made a considerable difference in your life and talk about why. Alternatively, tell us about a person who you believe has made a difference in your life.'" Jenny looked up at Lola when she was done reading. "And no word minimum or limit, but I'd at least try for three hundred. It really isn't that much." 

 

"Three hundred whole words? For an art school? Why?"

 

"They still want dedicated students, Lola. This essay will prove that. They want someone who stands out."

 

"This isn't going to work, I'm not a good writer." Jenny put her face in her hands and groaned. 

 

Jenny frowned and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Sure you are. Writing is just another form of art. Look at it like you would a potential subject to photograph. With an open mind and a focused lens." 

 

Lola took her head out of her hands and looked back to her younger friend. Sweet and calm and confident Jenny. Somehow she always knew just what to say. 

 

"And I will be a phone call away if you need me. Always." Jenny promised her. 

 

"Thanks," Lola replied with a smile. Jenny's mouth turned up into a small smile as well. 

 

_She is awfully cute when she smiles._

 

_No Lola. No._

 

Jenny checked her phone and stood up. "Well, I'm sitting for the Andersons tonight and I have to go now, but you start thinking of that important day, alright? And remember, write in your own voice and  call me if you need me!"  

 

"Will do. Tell the kids I said hey!"

 

"I will!"

 

"Bye girl!"

 

"Bye!" Jenny replied cheerfully before showing herself out of Lola's house. She had been there a lot lately and knew her way very well. 

 

Lola heard the door slam and slumped back in her seat, dreading this essay. She was going into an art school, not applying for Harvard. Why did she need to write this stupid essay about an important day?

 

Important day... 

 

She got an idea and sat up straight so fast she might have pulled a back muscle. She scribbled three possibilities in her open notebook. 

 

She glanced back at the prompt and added a fourth to the list. 

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Lola." Jenny said, plopping down beside her friend on the couch. "What's up?"

 

Lola had called Jenny and asked her to come over if she was free. She had been free, so she came almost immediately. 

 

Lola looked away and played with a bracelet on her wrist nervously. "I... finished my essay... It's like five hundred something words I think. I... wanted you to read it." 

 

"O-of course!" Jenny's voice was thick with shock. "I'd love to read it! How did you write this so quickly?" 

 

"I... didn't get much sleep last night." Lola responded with a nervous laugh. She couldn't sleep until she was done. 

 

The blonde sighed. "Lola..." 

 

"I know, it's not good for me. But this is important." Jenny picked a sheet of paper up from the coffee table and thrust it at her friend. "Here." 

 

Lola studied her friend's face as she read the first line of the essay. It went from thoughtful to humorous to utter shock. 

 

_I could use this essay tell you about the day I won my first photography competition and got a camera, or the day I got my dream internship, or even my crazy fun adventure babysitting one night, but I don't think any of those are as life changing as my friend Jenny Parker._

 

"Lola," Jenny looked up from the paper slowly. "You wrote this about me." 

 

"You... you've done a lot for me. I wanted to tell someone."  Lola spun the bracelet on her wrist and gave Jenny a timid smile. 

 

Jenny looked on the verge of tears as she continued to read. 

 

_As much as I would have hated to admit it the night we met, Jenny is a very special friend of mine. She changed me, not in a huge way, but enough to make a difference. Without her, I doubt I'd be writing this essay. She is an amazing person and I am so lucky to know her._

 

"Well?" Lola asked shyly when Jenny had finished reading. 

 

Jenny wiped at her eyes. "You're sweet, Lola." 

 

"Was it any good?"

 

"Yeah, it was great! No errors or anything! But you... wrote it about me." Someone wrote a college admission essay about her!  

 

"Of course I did. And everything I said was true." 

 

Jenny smiled brother and gave her friend a hug. 

 

Lola took a deep breath. 

 

Now or never, Lola. 

 

"Jenny, I really like you." 

 

"I like you too, Lola." 

 

"No, Jen. Like... Like like you." 

 

Jenny jumped back from the bug as if Lola burned her. Lola looked away. Good, she screwed up. She screwed up. Now Jenny would hate her. 

 

"R-really?" 

 

Lola nodded. Oh god, she was so stupid. Jenny would never want to come over again. "I'm sorry, Jenny. I shouldn't ha-"

 

"No... It's okay. Because I..." Jenny closed her eyes and sucked in a big breath. "like you too." 

 

Lola tried not to get too excited. "What about Zach?"

 

"Oh, it wasn't going to work out anyway." Jenny looked down. Also, she had realized boys weren't really her thing. "What about you and Officer James?"

 

Lola shook her head. Not important. What was important was that Jenny said she liked her too! It was like a dream or something. It was amazing. 

 

They liked each other. It wasn't one sided or a weird crush. They could maybe... be something. Be together. 

 

"So what now?" Jenny asked Lola curiously. 

 

"This," Lola smirked before kissing Jenny on the cheek, making the other girl's eyes go wide. "Would you go out with me some time?"

 

"I, uh... yeah. I'd love to." Jenny replied with a shy smile. 

 

Lola laughed. "You're cute when you're flustered." 

 

Jenny blushed and then looked up. "This... wasn't really about your essay was it?"

 

"Not really, no. But I am submitting it because everyone deserves to know how mazing you are, Jen." 

 

Jenny smiled again, still shy. 

 

In typical Lola fashion, Lola took out her camera and snapped a candid photo of her. "Don't ever stop smiling, Jenny."   

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
